Extractors have been used for the removal of stones, calculi, and other foreign matter from within the body. One type of extractor has a sheath and includes a basket at its distal end. The basket may be collapsed within the sheath to achieve a reduced diameter profile. The basket also may be opened when it extends beyond the sheath. Once opened, a targeted stone may be captured within the basket. The baskets of such extractors may include wires that are joined via soldering or welding to form a tip at a distal end of the basket. The wires may be joined to an elongate member at a proximal end of the basket, and the elongate member may be moveable relative to the sheath in order to expand and collapse the basket. Manufacturing such devices, however, can be costly and time consuming. In addition, it may be difficult to capture a targeted stone within such a basket without pushing the stone deeper into the body cavity in which the stone is located. It also may be difficult to capture small stone fragments formed when the targeted stone is broken up through processes such as laser lithotripsy.
The present disclosure provides retrieval devices and methods of manufacturing and using the same that avoid some or all of the aforementioned shortcomings of existing devices.